Wi-Fi technology is used to connect smart terminals (e.g., personal computers (PCs), smartphones, etc.) together wirelessly. LED lighting may generally provide advantages in various aspects of energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid-state lighting, and long operational lifetime. LED lamps thus have been widely used in various areas for public, commercial, and/or indoor lighting applications. The specific power supply and control method of the LED lighting device makes it easy to integrate the intelligent control and multimedia functions into LED lighting devices.
Currently, in a smart home environment, there is a demand for wireless and remote control of the home environment. However, in existing smart home products, wireless monitoring technology and LED lighting technology may not be well combined. An LED lighting/monitoring system that can implement wireless and remote monitoring functions often cannot be provided. Therefore, a remote smart home protection system may be implemented by integrating LED lighting functions with wireless and remote monitoring functions.
The disclosed LED systems and methods for remote monitoring based on an LED lighting device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.